Draft
by La plume rouge
Summary: Après. Après la Zone, après ce cauchemar. Edilio et Roger sont enfin réunis, bien que trois certains survivants mettent tout de même un peu de piment dans leur vie de couple... OS


**Voilà, voilà ! J'ai toujours adoré Gone et j'ai commencé - et terminé - le sixième et dernier tome hier soir. Je suis accro à Roger et Edilio - même séparément au début, donc ça m'a arrangé qu'Edilio n'aime pas les filles - donc pas Lana - et qu'il soit en couple avec Roger, ahaha. Bref. J'ai un peu déliré dans cette fic vers la fin, mais j'espérais faire une sorte de petit hommage à ces personnages que je n'aurai plus la joie de voir évoluer. **

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario de cette fic, le reste est à Michael Grant.**

**RATING : T (pour les gros sous-entendus...)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

A son réveil, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait d'abord entraperçu le visage de ses parents soulagés, puis celui ravagé par les larmes d'un jeune homme basané, dont les yeux lui avaient coupé le souffle, comme chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il était pourtant banal, mais il lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Les mains tremblantes du Hondurien avaient délicatement saisi son visage entre ses paumes et il avait étouffé plusieurs sanglots, tandis que Roger avait été pris d'une violente crise de larmes. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux, peut-être une heure, peut-être quelques minutes, tandis que les parents de Roger étaient resté en retrait pour respecter l'intimité et les retrouvailles des deux rescapés de la terrible Zone. Ensuite, il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il l'avait embrassé avec la fougue du désespoir. Edilio avait répondu à son baiser avec surprise, gêné par la présence des parents qui avaient étouffée une exclamation de surprise. S'était ensuivi un court silence, avant qu'Edilio caresse une dernière fois son visage et lui murmure qu'il l'aimait, puis il s'était tourné vers les parents, les yeux rougis et gonflés mais emplis d'une détermination implacable. Sans aucun détour, il leur raconta qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble dans la Zone, et qu'il était hors de question que quiconque les sépare.

- Alors, avait-il dit, peut-être que, comme mes parents, vous n'accepterez qu'à moitié le fait que votre fils soit gay, mais on s'aime et vous devez respecter ça après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Il a besoin d'être un peu en paix, et d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il a vu sans être rabroué par ses parents. Il n'en a vraiment pas besoin, avait-il terminé un peu sèchement.

Les parents n'avaient pas bronché, mais exigée une discussion en tête-à-tête avec Roger. Edilio avait attendu derrière la porte ; à sa grande surprise, aucun des deux parents n'avaient élevée la voix, même pas le père. Peut-être que les siens étaient réellement un peu étroit d'esprit...

Lorsqu'il avait pu de nouveau le voir, les parents s'étaient éclipsés en lui adressant un sourire aimable, et ils les avaient laissés seuls. Roger avait les joues légèrement rouges - il était aussi timide qu'Edilio était réservé, et la discussion sur sa sexualité n'avait pas due être simple pour lui, sans compter qu'il venait à peine de récupérer ses forces - mais affichait un sourire rayonnant. Il avait tendu la main, et Edilio l'avait saisie sans hésiter une seule fraction de seconde.

**xXx**

Ils se tenaient toujours la main, mais devant un film comique sorti récemment au cinéma. Roger n'avait plus le ventre gonflé par la faim, ni les joues creuses ou les yeux affolés, et encore mois les multiples blessures qui couvraient son corps, hormis quelques cicatrices, tout comme Edilio. Ils étaient plutôt maigres, mais au moins avaient-ils l'air d'adolescents normaux - enfin, presque. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'une magnifique jeune fille les regardent par la fenêtre avec un sourire narquois. Cette jeune fille avait pour prénom Diana, et elle s'amusait énormément de la tendresse discrète que se prodiguaient mutuellement les deux jeunes hommes. Bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi réservés l'un que l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de chair en contact ; depuis leur sortie de la Zone, c'était indispensable. Comme beaucoup d'autres, ils essayaient de passer à autre chose, à défaut de pouvoir oublier.

A présent qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter perpétuellement de la santé de l'autre et de sa sécurité, ils semblaient beaucoup plus aptes à... passer aux choses sérieuses, comme disait Diana Ladris à Astrid Ellison, qui poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sam Temple était assis sur une chaise, dans le jardin verdoyant, vêtu d'un maillot-de-bain. Il sirotait avec délectation un milk-shake à la vanille, tandis que le soleil brûlait ses épaules nues. Astrid était non loin de lui, adossée à la petite palissade blanche qui délimitait leur terrain et observait avec exaspération Diana qui espionnait le couple par la fenêtre du salon, seulement habillée d'un short, son haut de bikini moulant sa poitrine ; quant à Astrid, elle avait résolument gardé ses habits par-dessus son maillot-de-bain.

La maison des trois survivants servait souvent de refuge aux deux amoureux depuis que les parents d'Edilio avaient pris la décision de retourner au Honduras pour quelques temps, afin de faire de lui un 'vrai homme', comme disait son père. Sa mère lui avait promis que s'il restait toujours indifférent au sexe féminin, ils reviendraient en Californie. Edilio avait refusé et pris la fuite, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son petit ami ; il s'était réfugié chez Sam, Astrid et Diana, qui lui avaient ouvert les bras, en mémoire à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et les enfants de la Zone, sans compter le fait qu'il était l'ami de Sam. Astrid avait appuyée sur sa notoriété pour faire régulariser sa situation et faire de lui un jeune homme émancipé. Les autorités californiennes s'étaient montrées très coopératives, à leur grand soulagement. De plus, les parents de Roger lui avaient assuré qu'ils pourraient l'héberger en cas de besoin - à la condition qu'il ne fassent pas _ça _sous leur toit. Ce à quoi Edilio s'était empressé de bafouiller qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait tandis que Roger avait détourné les yeux en prenant une délicate teinte de homard cuit.

- Franchement, ça m'étonne qu'ils l'aient pas encore fait, fit Diana en reculant pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe grasse.

- Edilio est quelqu'un de très réservé et je ne te parle même pas de Roger. Et puis ça ne regarde qu'eux, les défendit Sam en levant les yeux de son milk-shake.

- Artful Roger..., murmura Astrid.

- Oui, on sait tous que tu es frustrée de ne pas avoir su comprendre ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là alors que tu les voyais tous les jours, Petit Génie, ricana Diana.

- Absolument pas, répliqua la jeune femme blonde, piquée au vif. Je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'ils étaient gay, en fait. Ça m'a étonné quand je l'ai appris, même s'il y avait déjà beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux dans la Zone...

- Ça semble logique, c'était les seuls mecs qui n'avait jamais eu un seul regard traînant sur moi... ou toi à la rigueur, expliqua Diana.

- Certains mecs n'ont jamais eu de regards traînants ni sur toi, ni sur Astrid, et ils ne sont pas gay pour autant, fit Sam, agacé. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre Edilio et lui, ça m'a frustré. Je veux dire, on est super proche, il aurait pu me le dire... mais il avait peur que plus personne ne l'écoute ou ne le prenne au sérieux dans la Zone si on apprenait qu'il était gay.

- Tout le monde le savait avant même que ça ne soit officiel et tout le monde s'en est royalement fichu ; ils l'écoutaient quand même, non ? fit remarquer Diana.

- Je sais, mais tu commences à connaître un peu Edilio, dit simplement Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mouais... Je m'en fiche un peu en fait, de leurs états d'âme et tout ça, je voulais juste vous prévenir que quand ils commenceront à remuer de la queue, c'est pas sur mon lit qu'ils feront leur affaire. Ça m'énerve déjà de vous entendre le faire, grogna-t-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

- Pas dans le notre non plus ! s'offusqua Astrid en grimaçant.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

- Depuis quand Edilio te dégoûte ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sam. Ça pourrait être n'importe quel couple d'hétérosexuels ou d'homosexuels que ça me dégoûterait quand même... c'est notre lit quand même !

- C'est vrai que c'est quand même un peu dégoûtant..., marmonna le jeune homme en aspirant son milk-shake. Mais on va quand même pas leur dire d'aller se trouver un autre lit ?

- Bah... maintenant qu'Edilio ne dors plus sur le canapé mais chez Roger, ils pourraient peut-être le faire là-bas non ? proposa Diana en écrasant des brins d'herbe entre ses doigts.

- J'ai promis à ses parents qu'on ne le ferait pas sous leur toit, répliqua Edilio en leur jetant un regard noir au pas de la porte. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de nous dans notre dos, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Roger restait silencieux, sa main toujours glissée dans la sienne.

Diana rit.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit, de le sauter ? gloussa-t-elle.

Le visage d'Edilio sembla prendre feu et Roger l'imita dans la seconde.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! rugit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur elle.

- Ohlala, le petit Artful Roger s'énerve, ricana une fois de plus Diana.

- Ça suffit Diana, fit calmement mais fermement Sam. Laisse-les. Ou je donne ton lit à Edilio et tu dormiras sur le canapé.

- Mais il ne dort plus ici ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Peut-être, mais tu dormiras quand même sur le canapé.

Diana poussa un grognement frustré et tourna furieusement les talons, sous l'œil amusé de Sam et Astrid.

- Elle va se calmer, assura Sam en souriant.

Astrid saisit brutalement Sam par la main.

- J'ai envie d'aller au cinéma !

- Que... ?

- Viens et ne discute pas, marmonna-t-elle précipitamment.

Ils passèrent le portail de la palissade et sortirent dans la rue ; Astrid attendit d'être hors de la vue des deux garçons pour reprendre la parole.

- Ils seront sûrement plus à l'aise s'ils savent que la maison est désertée, affirma-t-elle.

Sam resta interdit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas simplement les laisser tranquille... ? fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

- C'est ce que je fais !

- Diana risque de revenir et de les surprendre !

- Tu sais bien qu'elle boude au moins quelques heures avant de revenir.

- Je croyais que ça te dégoûtait qu'ils le fassent dans notre lit ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'aller surfer avec Quinn te démangeait ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Sans planche ? ironisa-t-il.

- Quinn te prêtera la sienne.

- Bien sûr...

- Et puis je me mettrais en maillot-de-bain, j'ai chaud.

- Ça, c'est un argument..., capitula Sam en se dirigeant vers la plage.

**xXx**

Edilio resta encore un certain temps interdit devant la soudaine fuite des trois survivants, même après être rentré à l'intérieur de la maison et s'être assis de nouveau sur le canapé, avant de reporter son regard sur le visage souriant de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça... ?

- Ils l'ont fait exprès.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui m'énerve...

Roger papillonna.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Si j'en avais eu envie, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul pour qu'on trouve un endroit isolé ! protesta Edilio.

- Avec un canapé et des lits... ?

- Pourquoi avec un canapé et des lits ?

Roger cilla encore une fois, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Parce que... avec un canapé et des lits, c'est quand même plus confortable, non ? fit-il timidement.

Edilio sentit ses joues s'enflammer en comprenant enfin le sous-entendu. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il rougissait depuis qu'il était officiellement avec Roger, et Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça.

- Tu... enfin... tu... tu as envie ? demanda Edilio d'une voix soudainement plus rauque.

Roger se mordilla la lèvre, l'air gêné.

- On n'a pu le faire qu'une fois... et ça fait... plutôt longtemps, non ?

- Tu... euh... tu veux bien que... enfin... que ça soit toi qui le fasse cette fois... ?

Roger hocha doucement la tête, les joues définitivement rouges. Il sentait déjà son pantalon devenir trop étroit à l'idée de recommencer cette expérience ô combien grisante que son compagnon lui avait offerte alors qu'ils étaient seuls chez lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, juste quelques caresses, ça ne rompait en rien l'engagement qu'Edilio et lui avaient pris auprès de ses parents...

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, gênés.

- C'était plus naturel, la première fois..., regretta Edilio.

- Oui, acquiesça son petit ami, le regard fuyant. C'est... c'est parce que c'est toi qui l'avait fait...

Il y eut un second silence. Puis Edilio passa ses mains dans le cou de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec retenue, s'empêchant de libérer l'excitation qui montait en lui. Quant à Roger, il sentit son corps se tendre et il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Edilio, caressant successivement son torse et son ventre. Rapidement, leurs souffles altérés trahirent leur excitation grandissante l'un envers l'autre et Edilio retira précipitamment son haut, défaisant sa ceinture puis sa braguette avec un empressement qui amusa Roger ; ce dernier posa doucement sa main sur la nuque d'Edilio et l'autre sur sa cuisse, effleurant du bout des doigts l'intimité que le Hondurien dévoilait petit à petit en retirant jean et caleçon ; il frémit, jeta un regard assombri par le désir à Roger, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, lorsque Roger se mit à genoux entre ses jambes.

**xXx**

- Je vais t'appeler Skilful Edilio.

- Skilful* ? répéta Edilio en rosissant.

- Oui..., affirma Roger dans un demi-sourire timide, le visage encore empourpré.

- J'ai été si doué que ça ? demanda le basané entre rire et incrédulité.

Roger posa sa joue contre le torse nu de son compagnon et le baisa doucement, tandis qu'Edilio caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, le regard tendre. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des lits de la maison, où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

- Après tout, on m'appelle bien Artful Roger non ? ajouta le concerné en relevant la tête.

- Disons que ça ne cerne pas vraiment les mêmes aptitudes...

Roger rit.

- Tu es doué pour des tas d'autres choses, mon 'Dilio.

Le susnommé ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire heureux à l'entente de ce surnom. Mais cette expression disparut bien vite lorsque Roger se redressa précipitamment et enfila son caleçon, saisissant tout son matériel de dessin.

- T-tu t'en vas ? s'empressa de demander Edilio, dont les intonations inquiètes trahissait son appréhension d'avoir précipité les choses.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Roger, surpris.

- Oh, je croyais que... que j'avais mal fait de... enfin... de t'emmener dans la chambre...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurai surnommé Skilful Edilio autrement ?

- Je ne sais pas... excuse-moi, c'était stupide. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

Roger brandit fièrement ses trois crayons, sa gomme et son bloc à dessins.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te dessiner... depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, ça a été une obsession. Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de te dessiner...

- Tu l'as déjà fait des dizaines de fois !

- Je veux dire... comme ça, fit Roger en désignant son corps nu, à moitié masqué par les draps.

Edilio papillonna.

- Depuis la première fois... ?

- Euh, dans cette 'tenue', seulement quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Ah... c'est un peu gênant non ?

- S'il te plaît... juste un dessin, une esquisse... et après je terminerais plus tard, je te le promets.

- D'accord..., accepta Edilio avec appréhension.

- Ne bouge plus, 'Dilio, ordonna Roger, la langue entre les dents.

Edilio obéit, les joues légèrement rosies. Il se maudit de rougir ; depuis qu'il était sorti de la Zone, il lui semblait ne faire que ça. Il détestait qu'on parle de sa vie privée, même lorsque c'était Roger qui sous-entendait des actes sexuels. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait en horreur ceux qui affichait leur vie privée à tout le monde : dans son cas, ça ne regardait que lui, et personne d'autre. Enfin, à part Roger ; même s'il avait parfois du mal à accepter qu'il ait des envies un peu plus adultes.

- Tu es magnifique, mon 'Dilio...

Edilio laissa échapper un grognement. En réalité, il éprouvait quelque chose entre une intense satisfaction et une légère gêne.

Quant à Roger, il se délectait littéralement de l'esquisse qu'il était en train de faire ; le drap léger qui épousait les courbes des hanches étroites de son compagnon, ses jambes délicieusement déliées, son ventre plat, ses épaules plutôt larges pour un adolescent de cet âge, son visage... oh son visage. Ses yeux, ses yeux si sombres, ses cils si épais... sa bouche, oh, sa bouche... son nez droit, ses cheveux en bataille...

- Oooh, 'Dilio..., gémit Roger.

- Euh, oui ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de jouir rien qu'en regardant quelqu'un !

Edilio resta tout d'abord interloqué avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

- Tu me surprendras toujours..., sourit Edilio.

Roger posa fébrilement son croquis et retira de nouveau son caleçon, allant se blottir contre celui qu'il aimait.

- Ah, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je m'en fiche s'ils reviennent, je veux qu'on le refasse !

Edilio ne se fit pas prier pour fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres et faire basculer son corps contre le sien, parcouru d'un long frissonnement.

**xXx**

- Sam ! gémit Astrid d'une voix plaintive.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

- Ah effectivement, ils n'ont pas verrouillé la porte...

Il détourna vivement les yeux du corps d'Edilio ondulant sur celui de Roger, bien qu'ils soient dissimulés par les draps. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais voir la bouche d'Edilio collée à celle de Roger, sans compter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire... ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il ne les verrait plus jamais de la même façon...

- Non, ça je m'en fiche, c'est notre lit !

- Argh...

- Oui, argh !

- C'est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas insister pour les laisser seuls !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? fit la voix exaspérée de Diana. Oh, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en observant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Astrid referma doucement la porte en lui jetant un regard noir.

- On les laisse.

- Et notre lit ? gémit Sam. C'est mon pote, c'est flippant qu'il fasse ça dans mon lit !

- Tu veux les interrompre ? Je t'en prie.

- Pas de souci ! s'écria Diana en ouvrant la porte.

**xXx**

- C'est officiel, je te hais.

Le silence avait répondu à la réplique d'Edilio. Diana s'étouffait de rire silencieusement, tandis qu'Astrid et Sam jetait des coups d'œil à leur lit défait et que Roger et son compagnon étaient l'un au-dessus de l'autre, les joues écarlates et l'air à la fois furieux et gêné.

- C'est malin, maintenant que vous avez gêné Roger, je suis coincé ! Détends-toi, Roger...

- J-je peux pas...

- Rah...

- Quelqu'un a du lubrifiant ?

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai ça chez moi ?

- Je ne crois rien, Sam...

- Fermez les yeux, fit soudainement Roger. Où est la salle-de-bain ?

- Ah, fit Edilio, compréhensif. Le premier qui ouvre les yeux, je les lui crève avec les crayons de Roger. Compris ?

**xXx**

- Je suis désolé, 'Dilio...

- C'est pas ta faute Roger, le rassura son compagnon en frottant doucement son dos, tandis que l'eau chaude dégoulinait le long de leurs épaules. J'ai au moins eu l'occasion de prendre la plus merveilleuse douche de ma vie, sourit-il doucement.

Roger lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et l'embrassa.

- Je t'en ferai passer des plus merveilleuses encore...

* * *

***Skilful signifie 'habile' en anglais.  
**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Disons que j'ai un peu dérapé vers la fin, désolée... mOm**


End file.
